Dodatek:Solucja do X i Y/Sekcja 4
Trasa 7 (wschód) , lub Rzeczny Spacer, jest najdłuższą drogą w Kalos, i biegnie wzdłuż jednej z największych rzek. Ścieżka łączy Miasteczko Camphrier i Połączoną Jaskinię, natomiast odgałęzia się ku północy. Pośród punktów zainteresowań znajdują się Pola Jagód, Centrum Opieki Dziennej Pokémon, a także Pałac Walk. Pola Jagód Na południowy zachód od Miasteczka Camphrier jest sad znany jako Pola Jagód. Przy wejściu zauważysz zbliżającego się do ciebie farmera i jego córkę. Proszą cię o pomoc przy dbaniu o sad. Przyjmij tą propozycję, a farmer da ci pięć Oran Jagód, pięć Pecha Jagód, oraz przydatna do polania Jagód. Tutejsze pola są jedynym miejscem, gdzie można zasadzić Jagody, a co ważniejsze, trzeba tu wracać, żeby pozbyć się chwastów i walczyć z głodnymi Pokémonami. Przy użyciu kompostownika, nadmiar Jagód może zostać zmieniony do postaci Ściółki—są odmiany , , , lub Ściółki. Różne kombinacje Jagód tworzą różne rodzaje Ściółek. Mutacje Czasem może dojść do mutacji, kiedy dwa zupełnie inne drzewa zostaną koło siebie zasadzone. Po tym, jak pojawi się pierwsza mutacja, pojawi się Naukowiec i zatrzyma się w domy rodziny, by rozpocząć zbieranie danych dotyczących mutacji. Trzynaście Jagód można jedynie znaleźć poprzez mutacje, podczas gdy kolejna czternastka może zostać zdobyta tylko w odległych regionach. | |} Kamienny Sen Idź na wschód, a znajdziesz dozorcę zamku. Okazało się, że zasnął na moście, a jedynie Poké Flet może wybudzić olbrzyma ze snu. Dozorca miał jeden taki, ale teraz przebywa w Perfumowym Pałacu na północ. Trasa 6 , lub Pałacowy Tor, prowadzi na północ od do Perfumowego Pałacu. Północni podróżujący muszą najpierw iść główną drogą, ale kiedy się już opuści pałac, jest możliwe zbadanie ścieżek prowadzących przez wysoką trawę po obu stronach głównej drogi. Kiedy się zejdzie z głównej drogi, trzeba być ostrożnym, jeśli się idzie blisko buszów, ponieważ czasem może z nich wyskoczyć dziki Pokémon. Perfumowy Pałac Wspaniały Perfumowy Pałac został zbudowany wieki temu przez króla, który chciał pokazać wszystkim swoją potęgę. Turyści z całego regiony podróżują tutaj, by spoglądać na tą wspaniałą architekturę. Wejście Porozmawiaj z Turystą na polnej drodze, by otrzymać Oran Jagodę. Jest też Foto-Drogowskaz na południowym zachodnie oraz na północny zachód. Shauna dogoni cię blisko bramy. Żeby wejść do pałacu, odwiedzający muszą zapłacić 1,000 opłaty, które idzie na naprawę i renowację pałacu... prawdopodobniej. Wstęp jest bezpłatny dla osób, które mają mniej niż 1,000. Wnętrze Na pierwszym piętrze ty i Shauna zobaczycie właściciela budynku, gorączkowo szukającego a, więc nasza przyjaciółka proponuje mu w tym pomóc. Na północ od wejścia są drzwi prowadzące na dziedziniec, a pierwszy pokój po lewej ma wygodne łóżko, gdzie twoje Pokémony mogą odzyskać siły. Rozmowa z kilkoma innymi gośćmi rzuci nieco światła na przeszłość tego regionu. Na drugim piętrze warto sprawdzić najbardziej wysunięty na zachód pokój, w którym znajduje się , która podwaja sumę pieniędzy zdobytych w walce. Ale wpierw trzeba go dać swojemu Pokémonowi, by powiększyć nieco swój zarobek. Dziedziniec Przekrocz most prowadzący do ogrodu, gdzie Shauna zacznie poszukiwania północnej strony. Odwiedź południowo-zachodni żywopłot, by zdobyć HM01 (Cięcie), a potem udaj się do północno-zachodniego żywopłotu. Tam znajdziesz Furfrou'a, ale kiedy Shauna przybiegnie, ten zwieje do północno-wschodniego żywopłotu. Zauważając ślepą uliczkę, Shauna proponuje zagonić go tu. Tu istnieją trzy obszary, gdzie będzie stać na czatach, by uniemożliwić Furfrou'owi ucieczkę. Porozmawiaj z nią przy wejściu, by ta mogła zaczekać tutaj, a potem podejdź do Furfroua od zachodu, by ten mógł pobiec na północ. Niech Shauna zajdzie mu drogę od wschodu, a potem zatocz pętlę od zachodu, dzięki czemu Furfrou znajdzie się w pułapce. Właściciel pałacu pojawi się, by pokazać swoją wdzięczność, po czym zaprasza waszą dwójkę na pokaz fajerwerków, które będziecie mogli obejrzeć z balkonu. Balkon Wróć do wnętrza pałacu i skieruj się na drugie piętro, gdzie w środkowym korytarzu znajdziemy balkon. Porozmawiaj z Shauną i podziwiaj zaskakujący pokaz fajerwerków. Po tym pojawi się właściciel pałacu z lokajem. Shauna zapyta o Poké Flet, a właściciel poinstruuje lokaja, by nam go dał. Kiedy właściciel zostawi nas, lokaj przekaże ci też TM17 (Ochrona). Trasa 7 (zachód) Snorlax Wróć na most , i przekaż Poké Flet dozorcy zamku. Daje nam ostrzeżenie, że obudzi się w złym humorze i zapyta, czy jesteś gotowy do walki. Upewnij się, że twoi podopieczni są pełni sił i zakup też dodatkowe e przed walką. Olbrzym jest podatny tylko na ataki. Może zwiększyć swoją obronę dzięki oraz , ale fizyczne ruch będą bardziej efektywne za względu na jego mniejszą Obronę. Po stoczone walce pojawią się właściciel pałacu i jego lokaj. Próbuje on załatać sprawę z dozorcą zamku, pozwalając mu zachować Poké Flet, by mógł on więcej poćwiczyć. Reszta już stąd znika, zostawiając tylko ciebie i Shaunę. Centrum Opieki Dziennej Pokémonów Centrum Opieki Dziennej Pokémonów jest na zachód od mostu. Wtedy nagle pojawią się Tierno i Trevor, i do tego są podekscytowani, by zobaczyć to centrum opieki dziennej. Kobieta w kasie przyjmuje maksymalnie dwa Pokémony do zaopiekowania naraz. Pokémon zostawiony w Centrum Opieki będzie zyskiwać jeden punkt doświadczenia za każdy krok, jaki postawisz. Jeśli zostawisz tu kompatybilną parę, mężczyzna na zewnątrz może znaleźć Jajo Pokémona! Zostawienie podopiecznego kosztuje 100, a żeby go odzyskać, trzeba zapłacić 100 za każdy zdobyty poziom w żłobku. Pałac Walk Trochę dalej na zachód, Trevor cię wezwie przed wielkim zamkiem zwanym Pałacem Walk. Wejdź do środka, a znajdziesz tam Violę i faceta o imieniu Hennessy, który wytłumaczy tutejszy system placówki. Ranga |} Dzięki rekomendacji Violi, Hennessy przydziela ci tytuł Barona/Baronowej, najniższą rangę szlachecką. W miarę, jak pokonasz wystarczającą liczbę Trenerów, twoja ranga będzie stopniowo się wzrastać do rangi Wicehrabi/Wicehrabiny, Hrabi/Hrabiny, Markiza/Markizy, Księcia/Księżnej, aż do rangi Wielkiego Księcia/Wielkiej Księżnej. Kiedy to się stanie, służka cię poinformuje. Jednakże, kiedy otrzymasz rangę Wielkiego Księcia/Wielkiej Księżnej, kiedy wejdziesz do Pałacu Walk, zostaniesz poinformowany. Każda ranga pozwala ci walczyć z przeciwnikami, którzy mają tą samą rangę, bądź też niższą. Po otrzymaniu większych rang, będziesz mógł tu napotkać Liderów Sali, członków Elitarnej Czwórki, a nawet samą Mistrzynię. Choć większość rang można zdobyć, opierając się na sumie punktów uzyskanych przez rangę przeciwnika, dla osiągnięcia ostatniej rangi, trzeba walczyć z każdym trenerem co najmniej raz (Diantha, Liderzy Sal, Elitarna Czwórka się nie liczą). |} Pisma W miarę, jak będziesz zdobywać coraz to większą rangę, będziesz mógł wydać wiele tzw. pism. Każde z nich kończy się o północy, a kilka może być użyte raz. Nagrody Dodatkowo, po za zgarnięciem nagrody pieniężnej i punktów doświadczenia, gracz może czasami otrzymywać od pokonanych przeciwników całkiem wartościowe przedmioty. Im przeciwnicy wyższej rangi, tym większa możliwość otrzymania przedmiotu. | |} Multi Bitwa! Serena/Calem czeka na zachód od pałacu, licząc na Multi Bitwę. Warto się zgodzić na to, dzięki temu nasz przyjaciel wspomoże nas swoją/swoim iem oraz Pokémon starterem, który przeszedł ewolucję. Jako, że Tierno ma tylko jednego Pokémona, to lepiej najpierw pozbyć się jego a, by potem skupić się na drużynie Trevora. Połączona Jaskinia Połączona Jaskinia to wspaniałe miejsce, które łączy z i Miastem Cyllage. Wiele , które tu mieszkają, sprawiło że to miejsce zyskało przydomek "Grzęda Zubatów". Jako, że północny tunel jest zablokowany przez głazy, podróżujący muszą obrać południowy skrót na Trasę 8. Dość szybko można odwiedzić tą jaskinię, ale Naukowiec w południowej części jaskini byłby szczęśliwy, gdybyś pozwolił mu wyleczyć swoich podopiecznych. Kategoria:Solucja do X i Y